


"Marry Me, Wise Girl"

by silvi303



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love, Marriage Proposal, Nervousness, olympus, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvi303/pseuds/silvi303
Summary: Percy Jackson is nervous about proposing to Annabeth Chase. His friends are no help in calming him down.





	"Marry Me, Wise Girl"

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Percy Jackson universe fic...
> 
> For my little brother.

“Ok, I can do this,” Percy whispered to himself as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed up in a black suit with a blue tie and his hair was brushed back and overall he looked really nice. The reason he was dressed up was because he was at Olympus along with many other demigods. They were all there at a banquet which was being held in celebration of having once again saved the world from certain doom. In Percy’s opinion this type of festivity was long overdue as he’d been saving the world since he was basically twelve. Seriously, when would he catch a break from saving the world? Hopefully soon as he was ready to settle down...if only he could gather up the nerves to ask one critical question to a certain somebody.

“I can totally do this,” Percy said again trying to convince himself, but he could feel the nervousness in his whole body. He pulled out the velvet box in his pocket and opened it to make sure the ring was still in there. He sighed in relief when he found it set perfectly in the box, the diamond glistening white. He had brought the diamond ring over a month ago but hadn’t found the time or the courage to finally pop the question. Rather he spent the whole month just trying to make sure he didn’t lose the box. “This isn’t a big deal..I can do it.” Percy whispered to himself once more trying to calm himself.

“What isn’t a big deal?” Someone asked startling Percy who whirled around to see Grover and Jason enter the bathroom.

“Um...nothing,” Percy mumbled trying to calm down his racing heart and hide the ring, but it was too late.

“Wait! Is that a ring! Omg! Are you finally proposing to Annabeth?!” Grover exclaimed racing forward to get a good look at the ring.

“Aw, you’re really going to do it? Wow man, good luck!” Jason said whistling. Percy groaned closing the box and putting away the ring. “I can’t do this.” He whined.

“What do you mean you can’t?” Grover asked giving Percy a confused look.

“How am I supposed to propose to her? What if she says no? What do I do then?” Percy asked rhetorically as he began to panic, though deep inside he knew those fears were unfounded. Annabeth loved Percy and he loved her so this should go smoothly but still...what if?

“Calm down dude!” Jason said placing his hands on Percy’s shoulders and making the other look him in the eyes.

“You know you’re being unrealistic. Annabeth is totally going to say yes most likely. All you gotta do is go out there and pop the question.” Jason said.

“Yea, he’s right Percy. Besides even if she does reject you, it’s not the end of the world. I mean we already stopped that from happening a few years back.” Grover joked but apparently, all that did was make Percy more nervous. Percy groaned as he pulled away from Jason and crouched down with his head hidden in his hands. He looked utterly devastated. Jason glared at Grover mouthing a ‘not cool’ and Grover shrugged looking very apologetic.

“Hey, guys what’s taking you so long?” Leo asked as he entered the restroom. He took in the scene before him with furrowed eyebrows before moving closer to Jason and whispering, “what’s wrong with Percy?”

“He’s going to propose to Annabeth,” Grover answered for Jason and they heard Percy groan again saying he couldn't do it.

“Ohhh...but why can’t you?” Leo asked confused.

“She’s gonna say no and then we’ll be over and I’m going to be lonely for the rest of my life,” Percy mumbled being overdramatic.

“...That’s ridiculous.” Leo said and began laughing. Percy shot him a glare and huffed.

“Seriously though he’s not wrong. You’re being ridiculous. Annabeth loves you, you two are so in love it’s kind of disgusting.” Jason said rolling his eyes.

“I agree. But it’s also cute.” Grover chimed in.

“Yea, you’re an act that’s quite hard to follow. Though I think Calypso and I have gotten really close, maybe we’ll surpass you one of these days.” Leo boasted, grinning widely.

“Nah, Pipes and I are the second best if we’re going to say Percabeth is the first, which is still debatable” Jason argued. Percy groaned again and said, “None of you are any help.”

“Oi, all the girls are getting worried that you guys aren’t returning,” Frank called out as he came into the restroom as well.

“We’re trying to help Percy man up and propose,” Leo explained.

“Oh?” Frank said raising an eyebrow.

“Keyword  _ trying, _ ” Percy muttered shaking his head. “Maybe I should just wait.”

“I mean...if that’s what you want. But I don’t see why you’re so nervous. She’s obviously going to say yes.” Frank responded shrugging.

“How are you all so sure about that?” Percy whined.

“Like we said, you both are so in love it’s disgusting at times,” Leo repeated.

“It’s not disgusting. I think it’s sweet and so does Hazel.” Frank murmured.

“Of course Hazel would be like that, she’s kinda old fashioned and Percy and Annabeth do have a great love story. I’m sure it will be told for many generations to come. Oh, imagine their children! They’d be so famous in the school back at the Roman camp! Oh wait, would the child of a demigod and another demigod be mortal? Or would they be a demigod too? I mean… ok, this is confusing.” Leo said trying to figure out the answer. The others decided to ignore him and focus on Percy who was giving them all weird looks.

“Just trust us on this Percy. Annabeth will say yes...probably” Jason assured.

“Yea, as unlikely as a match you two seemed it somehow worked out, I doubt it will fall apart now” Frank added while Grover patting Percy on the back.

“...why doesn’t that make me feel better?” Percy muttered.

“Guys, the girls are getting really worried and are about to barge in here if you don’t get back out there. Seriously what’s taking you so long anyway?” Nico asked as he strolled into the bathroom with Will following behind him. Now the bathroom was getting quite crowded with all these people here. Percy sighed and stood up dusting himself off.

“Let’s go,” Percy said heading towards the door.

“So are you proposing or not?” Leo asked following behind the elder.

“Wait you’re proposing?” Nico asked eyes widening.

“I don’t know! I was going to but now I’m not so sure. We’ll see I guess” Percy responded and then pushed the door open and went back outside to join in on the festivities. The others followed as well and they returned to the girls who visibly relaxed when they saw that their friends/lovers were ok.

“What took you so long seaweed brain? I thought maybe you’d gotten attacked by some monster again, even if that’s really unlikely.” Annabeth said taking a hold of Percy’s arm once he had returned. Percy gave her a tight smile while apologizing.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry. I was just nervous.” Percy replied.

“Nervous? About what?” Annabeth asked.

“Oh..um..nothing,” Percy muttered looking away from Annabeth. Annabeth narrowed her eyes becoming suspicious.

“Ok...what’s up, Percy. What are you hiding?” she asked.

“Nothing!” he responded looking back at her wide-eyed.

“Uh-huh you know you’re a terrible liar so out with it. What are you not telling me?” She continued removing her hands from Percy’s arm and folding them across her chest. Percy gulped and looked around searching for some way to distract her.

“Quite looking elsewhere and answer me, Percy,” Annabeth demanded placing her hands on Percy’s cheeks and turning his head so he was looking at her again. A frown set on her face as she searched Percy for any clues to an answer. 

Percy stayed silent just observing her. She was really pretty he thought. Annabeth was wearing a beautiful blue dress with bits of white and gold woven into it to form pretty designs. Her blond hair had been made into an intricate braid and then pinned to the right side of her head. She had on a bit of makeup with made her eyes pop out and her cheeks look fuller. Her lips were painted a rosy pink and glistened in the lighting. And her stormy gray eyes were alight with worry as well as determination as she was always a strong-willed person. She was ethereal despite the fact she was currently frowning, and Percy was awestruck, just like always. How had he ever gotten so lucky to date someone like her?

“Percy?” Annabeth called out wondering why Percy was being so silent while staring at her.

“You’re beautiful,” Percy said sounding a little breathless. Annabeth was caught off guard not having expected that. She blushed slightly and pursed her lips together wondering what was wrong with her boyfriend. It wasn’t that he’d never called her beautiful before, it was just this time it felt different.

“Don’t try to deter me, Percy. Seriously what’s wrong?” Annabeth asked again but Percy shook his head.

“Nothing. How could anything be wrong when I have you?” Percy asked smiling and causing Annabeth to become more confused.

“Are you sick?” Annabeth asked as she reached out and place her palm against his forehead. Percy took a hold of the hand and brought it to his lips kissing her knuckles.

“No, I’m not sick. I’m just grateful. I’m so lucky to have you, Annabeth Chase.” Percy began letting out a sigh as he looked her in the eyes and continued,  “You’re the perfect friend and lover. You’ve saved me from death countless times, stood by me even when everyone else was against me, you’ve defended me in front of others, seen me at my worst and still stood by me. You’ve done so much for me and I’m so grateful. I love you wise girl. And I think it’s time I finally do this.” Percy said as he got down on one knee while still holding her hand. Annabeth’s eyes widened as she began realizing what Percy was about to do. Percy took in a deep breath deciding it was now or never.

“Annabeth Chase, we’ve been through so much together and I honestly can’t imagine my life without you anymore. I know we’re demigods and we’re not expected to live long lives but I really want to grow old with you. I want to have children with you, I want to wake up with you every morning, I want to keep up our playful banter. I want everything with you. So I’m going to ask you something I’ve been wanting to ask for a while.” Percy said pulling out the ring and showing it to her. Annabeth covered her mouth with one hand as her eyes widened even more, they were glistening in the light.

“Marry me, wise girl?” Percy finally asked. Those who were around them and had a direct line of sight to what was happening had stopped moving and stood still to watch the proposal. Percy could see Leo and Jason grinning widely looking proud. Grover stood nearby and looked like he would cry in joy over his two best friends possibly getting engaged. Hazel and Piper were both looking at the scene in surprise but happiness as well, barely containing their squeals. Percy couldn’t really see anyone else as he was focused only on Annabeth as he awaited her reply. The music continued to play in background and there was the constant hum of chatter from around the room since only those around Annabeth and Percy had witnessed and stopped to watch the proposal. Finally after what felt like an eternity but was probably only a few seconds she nodded.

“Yes.” She answered removing her hand from her mouth and smiling widely. There were even tears in her eyes.

“Yes, I’ll marry you seaweed brain.” She said and Percy broke out into a huge grin as he slipped the ring onto her finger. And as soon as that was done everyone broke out into cheers. Their friends rushed over to congratulate them. The girls fawning over Annabeth’s ring while the guys teased Percy about being so nervous back in the bathroom. 

"I can't believe you're engaged! That's so rare among demigods!" Piper said with a huge smile. She looked really happy for them.

"I can't wait to see the wedding! It's like seeing the happy ending of your favorite movie!" Hazel squealed while hugging Annabeth tightly.

"I wonder if this will push the other boys to propose," Calypso whispered mostly to herself as she glanced over at Leo and the other boys. No one had heard her as she’d said it so softly.

“I should have recorded that, I bet your mom would love to have seen it,” Grover said as he congratulated Percy.

“She would have..oh well,” Percy said shrugging still grinning from ear to ear in happiness.

“You actually think it wasn’t recorded? Who do you people take me for?” Leo asked raising an eyebrow as he held up some small strange device.

“What’s that?” Annabeth asked.

“My newest invention. I just made it a few minutes ago after hearing that Percy might confess.” Leo answered smiling widely as he pushed a button and then suddenly the proposal was being projected into the air, the sound system being super loud. And suddenly the whole room was silent as everyone’s eyes turned to the sky to watch what was playing in confusion and amazement. Percy heard himself saying all the things he had said to Annabeth again and he blushed at how cheesy he sounded. He glanced over at Annabeth who was also red as she realized everyone was now seeing the proposal that had just happened. 

“Leo!” Piper screeched seeing how embarrassed her friends looked. “Why would you project it in the air for everyone to see?” 

“Ah..that was actually an accident. I only meant to project it to the wall” Leo said giving a nervous chuckle as the recording ended and everyone broke out into excited chatter. More of the demigods began rushing over to congratulate Percy and Annabeth. Everyone was sort of talking over one another until someone cleared their throat loudly. Percy looked up to see Athena close by. At seeing her, a bunch of the demigods scattered away to let her talk to the newly engaged couple. Percy and his friends paled at the sight of her.

“Well I never expected this...but congratulations. I wish you a blessed and happy marriage.” Athena said and even if she smiled her eyes did not reflect any joy. Annabeth stood beside Percy who had clammed up wondering if maybe Athena would murder him on the spot for daring to ask Annabeth to marry him.

“Thank you mother,” Annabeth said her voice a little strained as she was not exactly on good terms with her mom. Athena nodded acknowledging her reply and then walked away. Everyone sort of let out a collective sigh of relief.

“I thought for sure she was gonna roast you, she really didn’t seem happy about the turn of events at all,” Leo said grinning widely.

“Yeah…” Percy agreed, sighing again. After a couple of minutes, the other party guests began to surround them again and continue to express their happiness for their engagement.

One by one the other gods and demigods also came to congratulate them as the celebration went on. Poseidon's response to the engagement was a little like Athena’s as he didn’t look thrilled by the prospect of having Annabeth as his daughter in law, but then again who cared? Certainly not Percy, he was ecstatic over his new relationship status with Annabeth. He was already imagining how their wedding would go.

When the festivities finally came to an end, he pulled Annabeth to the side before they retired to their respective rooms and kissed her slowly and softly on the lips, savoring the moment. When they pulled away from the kiss breathless they just stared at one another for a moment.

“I’m so happy you said yes,” Percy whispered when he regained his breath and as he lay his forehead against hers. His hands wrapped around her waist and her hands around his neck.

“What else would I have said?” Annabeth asked smiling.

“I don’t know? Maybe you’d have said no?” Percy hummed.

“This is why you’re a seaweed brain. Don’t you know I love you?” she asked letting out a little laugh.

“I know and I love you too,” he replied kissing her again.

“So...I heard you were nervous about proposing? Why was that?” Annabeth whispered teasingly when they pulled away once again. Percy chuckled and nodded a little.

“How could I not be when it’s you who’s my girlfriend? Well, fiance now I suppose.” Percy responded.

“Hey! What is that supposed to mean?” Annabeth questioned frowning slightly.

“It just means you’re an amazing person and I’m lucky to have you so of course, I wanted to have a perfect proposal so I was very nervous,” Percy answered smiling. Annabeth stared at Percy for a moment before breaking out into a smile and laughing quietly. Her eyes crinkled as she laughed and there were stars in her eyes according to Percy. 

“You really are a seaweed brain. I don’t think it would have mattered me to how you proposed. I’d probably still have said yes.” Annabeth said looking at Percy.

“Would you now? What if I’d done it in the middle of a battle?” Percy joked.

“I’d yell at you that now wasn’t the time but I’d still say yes,” Annabeth replied hitting Percy’s chest without much force. Percy chuckled at that nodding before asking, “So, did you ever expect me to propose?”

“Honestly...no. Like you said, we half-bloods don’t usually live long enough for such things...but I’m glad you did.” She answered leaning in and they found themselves kissing once again. 

“We should go now before we get in trouble,” Annabeth whispered against Percy’s lips.

“Hmm yea, but one last question,” Percy replied when he pulled away. He smiled at her and asked, “So, when should our wedding be?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
